Daddy, Don't Kill Them
by cyreela
Summary: [UP chap 4] [ KOOKV ] Taehyung pikir, ini sekedar hubungan timbal balik di antara Sugar Daddy dan Sugar Baby. Namun Jungkook memberi lebih dari apa yang pernah dibayangkan pikiran paling gelap seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua. [ AU, BoysLove, MissTypo ] RnR Please...? #wink
1. Chapter 1

Jeon Jungkook menatap sebuah akun di layar ponselnya kemudian mendesah kasar. Meskipun telah ratusan kali melihat unggahan itu sejak semalam, kemarahannya selalu saja terpancing.

 ** _viVante_** _I need a sugar daddy to fulfill my gucci wishlist~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy, Don't Kill Them © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – M – MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

Seandainya Kim Taehyung tahu bahwa ponselnya akan diledakan oleh ratusan panggilan dan ribuan pesan, dia pasti memilih _truth_ dalam permainan semalam. Persetan dengan harga diri. Biarkan saja Minjae dan Sungjae tertawa hingga sekarat mengetahui dirinya masih menyandang status perjaka.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan _dare_ yang terpaksa dia jalani. Foto provokatif dengan sederet _caption_ menggoda yang dia unggah di salah satu akun media sosialnya adalah bencana total.

Bunyi 'bip' dan reff Go Go dari BT21 bergema sejak semalam. Seolah-olah tidak akan—atau mau—berhenti. Para pengikut serta orang-orang acak dunia maya menghujani kotak pesannya dengan foto vulgar disertai rayuan cabul. Daftar panggilan tak terjawabnya penuh oleh nomor asing.

Dan semua itu terus berlangsung hingga siang ini.

Berita buruknya, pemuda pirang itu adalah mahasiswa bangkrut yang menjalankan bisnis _online shop_ kecil. Dia menghargai selembar won seperti seorang ibu yang memandang hasil karya pertama putra kecilnya. Sehingga mustahil bagi Taehyung mematikan ponselnya—karena itu berarti dia akan menelantarkan pelanggan dan kehilangan lembaran won yang berharga.

Jadi di sinilah Taehyung sekarang. Berbaring malas di kasur kerasnya seraya menggerakan jemari di atas layar. Mendesah lelah ketika mencari-cari beberapa pesan penting di antara tumpukan _spam_.

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _MuscleRabbit sent a picture_**

 ** _Tertarik dengan kaos yang kau kenakan di foto ini_**

 ** _Ukuran XL?_** —pukul 07.49

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Hai!_**

 ** _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu =)_**

 ** _Kau beruntung! Semua ukuran BT#21 available!_**

 ** _Warna apa yang kau inginkan? Hitam/Putih? ^-^?_** —pukul 13.10

.

Balasan datang dalam satu kedipan mata. Namun pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih mengintip akun si pelanggan baru alih-alih membalas pesan. Salahkan saja saja _username_ yang _eye_ _catching_ itu hingga membuat Taehyung ingin memanjakan rasa penasarannya dibalik pembelaan berupa 'memastikan kredibilitas konsumer'.

Ada tiga puluh tujuh unggahan. _Semburat lembut oranye_. _Tajamnya merah_. _Gelapnya biru_. _Dan kilau keemasan_. Semua foto diambil dari pinggir pantai yang berbeda ketika matahari mulai tenggelam. Taehyung terpesona. Memperhatikan setiap foto dengan seksama. Kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk senyum miring.

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Keduanya._** —pukul 13.10

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 **Daebak! =D**

 **Apa kau sudah melihat koleksi lainnya?**

 **Sebentar lagi musim dingin,**

 **Barangkali kau membutuhkan mantel baru?** **;)** —pukul 13.20

.

Panggilan nomor asing muncul di layar ponselnya bersamaan dengan alunan _reff_ Go Go yang enerjik. Tanpa perlu berpikir, mahasiswa tahun kedua itu menggeser simbol x merah dengan jemarinya.

—Lalu menggerang lemah ketika panggilan nomor asing lainnya muncul.

"Astaga,"

Dia berharap neraka ini akan segera berkahir.

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Apa yang kau rekomendasikan?_** —pukul 13.21

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Tunggu sebentar..._** —pukul 13.30

.

Setelah mengintip akun MuscleRabbit, Taehyung tidak memperoleh informasi apapun mengenai selera _fashion_ atau warna favorit—bahkan siluet postur tubuhnya. Hanya sekumpulan foto artistik yang memunculkan pemikiran bahwa mungkin saja dia adalah seorang fotografer.

Jadi pemuda pirang itu mengirimkan tiga potret _trench_ _c_ _oat_ berbeda model yang menurutnya akan sangat keren jika dipadukan dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher.

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Bagaimana menurutmu?_** —pukul 13.34

.

Kali ini Taehyung perlu menunggu selama lima menit penuh untuk menerima balasan. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. _Tentu_. Karena MuscleRabbit tertarik membeli dua dari tiga mantel yang ditawarkan. Dan pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian seperti yang diharapkan dari pedagang pada umumnya bila dihadapkan dengan konsumer potensial; menawarkan produk lainnya. Maka mahasiswa tahun kedua itu menunjukan potret syal rajut tebal bermotif katsuba. Aksesori _unisex_ yang sesuai dikenakan selama puncak musim dingin.

Sebuah kejutan menyenangkan ketika MuscleRabbit lantas membelinya dalam hitungan detik. Sama halnya ketika dia secara main-main menawarkan sejumlah koleksi mahalnya—kemeja, jaket, serta sarung tangan natal. Mau tak mau, kecurigaan mulai merambat di benak Taehyung.

 _Apakah dia benar-benar serius membeli semuanya?_

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Aku akan mengirimkan semua pesananmu,_**

 ** _setelah kau menyelesaikan pembayaran dan_**

 ** _mengirimkan buktinya =)))_**

 ** _ps; jangan lupa cantumkan alamatmu! ;)_** —pukul 13.59

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _MuscleRabbit sent a picture_** —pukul 14.10

.

Sepasang iris _hazelnut_ si pirang melebar.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang sari satu jam, dia berulang kali dibuat terkejut oleh orang yang sama.

 _Yolo yolo yolo yo~_

 _Yolo yolo yo~_

—dan terus dibuat kesal oleh panggilan acak nomor-nomor asing.

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Apa kau mengirim semua barang dari_** ** _Seongdong-gu_** **?** —pukul 14.11

.

 ** _-to : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Ya...!_**

 ** _Jadi akan memakan sedikit waktu pengiriman,_**

 ** _jika kau tinggal di luar Seoul =(((_** —pukul 14.11

.

 ** _-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Aku sedang berada di_** ** _Seongdong-gu_**

 ** _Mungkin kau mau memberikan pesananku_**

 ** _secara langsung?_** —pukul 14.12

.

Secara spontan pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju setumpuk kardus besar di sudut kamar selagi mengetikan sebuah pesan balasan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah melangkah masuk, Taehyung mengedarkan iris _hazelnut_ nya. Seperti yang telah disepakati, mereka bertemu di Eungbong-dong pukul enam sore. Tepatnya di kedai kopi bergaya _scandinavian_ yang dikenal dengan nama Nokken. Permasalahannya muncul karena separuh dari penggunjung mengenakan pakaian hitam. Warna yang disebutkan MuscleRabbit dalam pesannya.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahi.

Dua dari sekelompok remaja yang duduk di meja tengah mengenakan kaos hitam. Pria berotot di samping meja mereka mengenakan kemeja ketat hitam. Di sebrangnya, pemuda dengan bibir penuh mengenakan jaket kulit hitam. Sementara dari meja di samping jendela kaca, pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie hitam polos mendongak, lalu memandangnya.

Detik itu juga, pemilik iris _hazelnut_ tahu kemana dia harus melangkah.

"Hai!" senyum ramah terlukis di wajah Taehyung, "Muscle Rabbit?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya."

Dan si pirang merasa seakan-akan ditelanjangi saat iris hitam kelam itu menatapnya lekat. Bergulir perlahan dari wajah menuju ujung sepatu kanvas biru laut yang dia gunakan. Setiap gerakannya mencuri sebagian besar oksigen yang perlu dihirup si iris _hazelnut_.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Suara rendah yang dibalut intonasi lembut membuat Taehyung tersentak kecil. Sepanjang hidupnya mahasiswa tahun kedua itu tidak pernah menyangka jika namanya bisa terdengar begitu indah.

"Be-benar,"

Pemilik akun MuscleRabbit tersenyum samar. Sebuah senyum yang akan dicintai oleh remaja-remaja di awal pubertas hingga para wanita single di akhir tiga puluhan. _Sial_. Pemuda itu mempesona sekali.

"Kau bisa duduk terlebih dulu," dia menyarankan. Masih dengan suara yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Taehyung menurut. Menarik kursi di hadapan si pelanggan baru, "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak,"

"Syukurlah," Taehyung tersenyum lega seraya meletakan tiga tas karton yang dibawanya ke atas meja kayu. Cukup besar untuk menghalau jangkauan penglihatan, "Ini adalah barang-barang yang kau pesan," jelasnya ramah.

Pemuda dengan rambut segelap malam itu meraih ketiga tas karton dalam satu gerakan tangan yang efisien kemudian memindahkannya ke bawah. Tepat di samping kursi yang dia duduki, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya langsung,"

"Tidak masalah," jawab si pirang cepat, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan terima kasih karena kau telah membeli banyak barang!"

Sebelum pemilik iris hitam kelam itu sempat membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya, seorang pelayan wanita menyodorkan menu. Mengedip genit pada si raven dalam gerakannya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Taehyung bukan penggemar berat kafein, jadi dia memilih caffè latte dengan tambahan krim. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya memesan secangkir americano.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Taehyung tanpa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran di sorot matanya setelah pelayan wanita itu pergi, "Maaf, aku lupa menanyakannya di tempat pertama,"

"...—"

 _Yolo yolo yolo yo~_

 _Yolo yolo yo~_

Mahasiswa tahun kedua itu refleks meraih ponsel di saku celana jeans lalu menggerang sebal. Tanpa perlu memeriksa lebih jauh. Jemari lentiknya secara kasar menyeret simbol x merah dan mengetuk simbol diam di ujung layar.

"Apa itu panggilan dari **_Sugar Daddy-_** mu?"

Taehyung mendongak dan tersedak keras, "Uhuk!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Hallo~

Sejujurnya, saya nggak tau mau nulis apa di bagian ini #ditampol.

Ah! Saya minta dukungannya~! (Saya tahu ini bener-bener nggak jelas, tapi saya serius)


	2. Chapter 2

**_-from : MuscleRabbit-_**

 ** _Aku akan mentraktirmu secangkir kopi_**

 ** _sebagai ucapan terima kasih,_** —pukul 14.45

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy, Don't Kill Them © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – M – MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa itu panggilan dari **_Sugar Daddy_** -mu?"

Taehyung mendongak dan tersedak keras, "Uhuk!"

"Maaf," ucap pemilik iris hitam kelam setelah si iris _hazelnut_ berhasil menenangkan diri, "Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam. Hanya teringat pada salah satu postinganmu _yang_ —bisa kubilang cukup _berani_ ," jelasnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Paham bahwa unggahan yang dimaksud telah menimbulkan banyak kontroversi. Dan sebagai mahasiswa yang ingin menjaga nama baiknya demi kepentingan karier di masa depan, dia merasa perlu mengakhiri kesalahpahaman dengan menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Terutama di hadapan 'pelanggan potensial' ini.

"Itu bukan ideku," dia memulai, "Aku dan teman-temanku memainkan truth or dare. Dan ya...—aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan. Jadi mereka memberiku tantangan," jelasnya lebih lanjut, merujuk pada unggahan provokatif dan menggoda yang dia unggah semalam.

"Pertanyaan itu pasti bersifat sangat pribadi," komentar si raven.

Taehyung tersenyum miring. Menahan bantahan di ujung lidahnya ketika pelayan wanita datang untuk meletakan pesanan. Kali ini dia mengedip genit padanya. Namun sebelum mahasiswa tahun kedua itu sempat bereaksi, pemuda di hadapannya berdeham keras. Membuat si pelayan pergi dengan hentakan kasar _high heels_.

Taehyung meringis ketika mendengarnya.

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu mengingat apa yang hendak dia katakan. Seraya menggeser lebih dekat cangkir caffè latte, iris _hazelnut_ -nya menatap lurus, "Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang benar-benar pribadi," dia memutar cangkir.

Kening pemilik iris hitam kelam itu mengerut.

"Hanya saja semalam aku terlalu mengantuk untuk bisa berpikir jernih."

Ekspresi tidak puas tergambar di wajah si raven. Namun tidak ada balasan yang terdengar.

Seakan-akan memahami pikiran satu sama lain, mereka berdua meraih cangkir dan mulai menyesap minuman masing-masing. Menikmati aroma americano—dan caffè latte—bersama dengan citra rasa yang meresapi indra pengecap. Keheningan melewati menit pertama. Satu di antara mereka mulai tergelitik mengungkit pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kau belum memberitahuku,"

Alih-alih memberi jawaban lisan, pemilik surai hitam pekat itu justru menaikan sebelah alis tebalnya.

Jemari-jemari lentik si pirang mengetuk meja, mengikuti tempo adagio musik indie pop yang mulai mengalun. Memasang ekspresi tidak peduli. Meskipun hatinya merengut sebal pada kenyataan bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama asli si pelanggan setelah mereka mengobrol dan duduk bersama selama belasan menit.

"Atau kau ingin kupanggil _Rabbit_?" Taehyung mengulum senyum geli seusai mengatakannya.

Jika bukan karena bahu lebar, rahang tajam, dan sorot mata dingin serta aura dominasi yang kuat, mahasiswa tahun kedua itu dengan senang hati memanggilnya 'Rabbit,'—atau 'Bunny'. Karena, **_demi tuhan_** , sepasang gigi kelinci teman nongkrongnya itu benar-benar sempurna.

"Rabbit terdengar sedikit aneh untuk menjadi nama panggilan, terlebih untukku,"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung tidak mengerti, "Itu panggilan yang imut,"— _untuk anak-anak_.

Si raven menyesap kopinya dengan gerakan yang biasa terlihat di dalam drama kemudian menjelaskan, "Rabbit merujuk pada salah satu jenis obat terlarang yang mematikan dan...—"

Tanpa sadar, Kim Taehyung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, "Dan...?"

Sebelah sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat. Dia turut mencondongkan tubuh hingga iris hitamnya sejajar dengan iris _hazelnut_ yang berkilat penuh keingintahuan, "Dan... kau tahu—"—ada jeda lain yang menarik kerutan di dahi lawan bicaranya—"—Rabbit juga bisa digunakan sebagai kata ganti _model majalah panas_ ,"

"—dan kau cocok menjadi salah satunya,"

Secara refleks si raven menegakkan tubuh dan menghapus seringai di bibirnya. Dia berdeham sekali. Memasang ekspresi tenang. Seolah-olah kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ucapnya datar.

Detik berikutnya Taehyung tersentak kaget. Menegakkan tubuh secara kaku. Kesadaran menghantamnya seperti badai musim dingin. _Sial_. Dia tidak bermasud mengatakan kalimat tidak sopan semacam itu. Terutama tepat di depan wajah pemuda yang belum genap sehari ditemuinya. _Sialsialsial_.

"Ma-maaf," pinta Taehyung lemah seraya menutupi wajah merahnya dengan sebelah tangan—tanpa berani mengintip ekspresi lawan bicaranya dari balik sela jemari yang renggang, "Aku—"

"—tidak masalah," potong si raven cepat, "Kita bisa menganggap kau tidak pernah mengatakannya," dia melanjutkan, mencoba menghapus rasa malu si pirang.

Namun Taehyung tetap diam. Tidak menurunkan tangan apalagi membuka mulut. Terlampau sibuk memilih rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Yang tidak dia sadari adalah tingkahnya telah mengundang dengusan geli si raven.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah nama.

Diam-diam mahasiswa tahun kedua itu membuka kelopak mata, mengintip pemuda di hadapannya dari sela jari. Ekspresi kesal atau tersinggung yang dia bayangkan tidak terlihat. Hanya seringaian tipis. Taehyung pikir tidak masalah menurunkan telapak tangan yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Karena si pirang tidak kunjung bersuara seperti yang dia harapkan, pemuda itu meneruskan, "Itu namaku. Sekarang kau mengetahuinya,"

Taehyung mengangguk bodoh lalu tersenyum cerah. Senang karena berhasil mendapatkan dua hal secara bersamaan. Sebuah nama dan pujian yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "Nama yang bagus,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jeonghan mendesah panjang. Lelah dan kesal. Bertemu dengan Choi Seungcheol adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan setelah sejumlah otopsi panjang yang menguras pikiran dan tenaga.

Mereka pernah berkencan di masa lalu sebelum dia melarikan diri ke Inggris demi mengejar gelar doktor. Itu merupakan perpisahan paling keji yang pernah si brunette lakukan.

Tidak perlu bertanya, rasa bersalah tentu bersarang di benaknya—bahkan hingga detik ini. Namun Jeonghan adalah pengecut dalam urusan meminta maaf. Harga dirinya setinggi langit. Maka yang selama ini dia lakukan hanya fokus mengejar gelar dan mengabaikan hal lainnya di belakang.

Jadi ketika dia dituntut bertemu langsung dengan sang mantan kekasih atas dasar pekerjaan, kalut dan takut melebur menjadi satu. Si brunette tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cangguhnya pertemuan mereka nanti. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggantung di otaknya memperburuk segala aspek.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa dia makan dengan baik? Apa dia masih menyebalkan? Apa dia masih marah padaku?_

Jeonghan menggerang frustasi di atas kursi. Mengacak rambutnya sekilas lalu meraih laporan yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan gerakan kasar. Membaca larik-larik kalimat di atas kertas putih secara acak untuk mengalihkan pikiran dan membunuh waktu tunggu yang menyiksa ini—bukan berarti Yoon Jeonghan ingin segera bertemu Choi Seungcheol. Dia sebenarnya ingin menghindar saja.

"Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan meliputi perubahan warna iris mata menjadi merah gelap, kerusakan pada otak besar, penyempitan saluran pernafasan... pertama ditemukan pada tahun dua ribu enam belas... merupakan turunan dari obat terlarang SVT tiga belas," Jeonghan menarik nafas, "—kami menyebutnya _Red Rabbit_ —"

Pintu ruangan berederit.

"—Dirahasiakan dari media dan masyarakat umum."

Si brunette mengatupkan bibir. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari seraya bangkit. Berdiri tegak. Memasang ekspresi datar yang telah terlatih untuk mengabarkan kematian pada keluarga pasien. Ini bukan mengenai pertemuan dengan sang mantan kekasih.

 _Ini tentang pekerjaan dan rasa kemanusiaan._

"Inspektur Choi telah menunggu di ruang delapan,"

Jeonghan mengangguk. Dia tidak pernah merasa lebih siap dibanding ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Jeon Jungkook adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu merupakan pembicara sekaligus pendengar yang baik. Dia memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang hal-hal yang diminati si iris _hazelnut_. Mereka melakukan diskusi menarik tentang perkiraan tren warna musim semi di dunia _fashion_ , teknik-teknik fotografi hingga pergantian aliran musik grup band paling laris tahun ini.

Di samping itu, Jeon Jungkook juga memiliki selera humor yang sejalan dengan si pirang. Mereka saling melempar lelucon di beberapa kesempatan lalu tertawa secara bersamaan.

Taehyung merasa seperti menemukan seorang teman lama.

Sayangnya dia tidak bisa terus berada di tempat hangat penuh aroma kopi ini dan menghabiskan waktu bersama pelanggan barunya. Taehyung memiliki sejumlah agenda penting yang harus segera dikerjakan. Jadi dengan berat hati si iris _hazelnut_ pamit setelah menghabiskan potongan terakhir cheese cake yang sempat dipesan Jungkook.

Namun sebelum Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya, pemuda dengan iris sehitam malam kembali menyeringai tipis lalu mengajukan sebuah penawaran, "Jika kau membutuhkan Sugar Daddy, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku,"

Si pirang tergelak. Menganggap tawaran itu sebagai bagian dari lelucon, "Apa kau punya cukup uang untuk menghadiahiku seluruh koleksi musim dingin Gucci?"

Jungkook melebarkan seringaiannya, "Aku punya lebih banyak uang dari yang bisa kau bayangkan,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca, follow, dan favorit cerita ini #bow

Terima kasih juga buat **_kyunie_** _& **Fun F** & **noonim** & **Guest**_ yang udah ninggalin jejak di kotak review #flykiss

Tolong dimaklumi kalo masih ada kesalahan di sana sini dan misstypo ...

Terakhir... _review please?_ #wink


	3. Chapter 3

_"Apa yang lebih menakutkan dari kematian?"_

 _"Patah hati?" jawabnya semangat._

 _Sang kakek menggeleng, "Bukan,"_

 _"Terus disembuhkan untuk kembali disekaratkan?"_

 _"Ah, pintar sekali Jungkook,"_

 _Dahinya mengerut, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Kookie,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daddy, Don't Kill Them © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – M – MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Choi Seungcheol merupakan sosok yang profesional.

Dengan tenang dia memperkenalkan diri secara formal di hadapan Jeonghan ketika mereka saling menatap untuk pertama kalinya sejak delapan tahun silam. Dia juga mampu mempertahankan sikap sipil selama berada di ruang otopsi dan mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan sang dokter muda.

"Ciri yang paling mencolok dari pecandu adalah lingkaran merah gelap di sekitar iris mata. Kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di bawah cahaya lampu. Semakin banyak cairan yang telah mereka gunakan maka semakin terang lingkaran merah itu,"

Sepasang iris coklat gelap si inspektur memperhatikan bagaimana sang dokter muda menggerakan jemari yang tertutup sarung tangan lateks putih di telinga mayat pria yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Mereka juga akan kehilangan kemampuan pendengaran secara bertahap," jelasnya serius, "Selama proses itu, kebanyakan pecandu menggaruk telinga mereka terus menerus karena rasa gatal yang tidak tertahankan," dia mendesah pelan, "Beberapa di antaranya menggaruk cukup dalam sehingga merusak selaput gendang."

Jemari lentik dokter muda itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini menuju bagian bawah mayat yang tertutup kain putih. Dalam sekali gerakan yang efisien, Yoon Jeonghan menarik jatuh kain dan menggeser alat kelamin mayat dengan tangan yang bebas. Ke arah kanan. Kemudian menunjuk titik gelap di daerah pangkal.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang cukup menggangguku," dia mencondongkan tubuh ke bawah, "Tiga dari lima mayat yang kuotopsi hari ini memiliki satu titik suntik Red Rabbit di tempat yang sama,"—lalu tubuh sang dokter muda tegak secara refleks setelah aroma parfum apel yang familiar menyerbu indra penciumannya.

"Lima mayat yang kami kirim ditemukan di kawasan Seongdong-gu," ucap si inspektur selagi memperhatikan dengan seksama titik hitam yang dimaksud. Mempelajari dan memperhitungkan kemungkinan di saat yang sama, "Apa ada hal lain yang perlu kuketahui dan tidak tertulis di laporan?"

Seraya menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila, dokter muda itu menjawab, "Tidak. Tapi—" ada jeda singkat yang digunakan Jeonghan untuk menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Mungkin kau bisa datang ke Candelaria untuk menemui seseorang,"

Si inspektur menegakkan tubuh lalu memincingkan mata, "Candelaria?"

Sang dokter muda mengangguk, "Ya. Candelaria. Sebuah bar mewah di kawasan Jung-gu," jelasnya sembari menggerakkan jemari untuk menutupi kembali bagian bawah mayat dengan kain putih, "Dua jam sebelum waktu kematiannya, salah satu pria tampan yang kuotopsi menegak jenis cocktail yang hanya bisa kau temukan di Candelaria; Black Ocean,"

Setelah berusaha sejak awal pertemuan agar tidak menatap langsung ke iris coklat milik si inspektur, akhirnya Jeonghan memberanikan diri melakukannya. Ada kilat nakal yang tidak bisa dia tahan dalam prosesnya.

"Ada seorang waiter yang gemar memikat pemuda—atau pria—untuk menceritakan kisah paling tragis yang pernah mereka alami. Mungkin pria tampan yang kuotopsi adalah salah satunya."

Sebelum Seungcehol sempat mengajukan pertanyaan, si dokter muda melepas sarung tangan latek lalu merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang dia kenakan. Mengambil sebuah jam tangan. Pukul tujuh lima puluh dua.

"Aku harus melakukan operasi dalam tiga puluh delapan menit dari sekarang. Kuharap apa yang telah kujelaskan dapat berguna dalam penyelidikanmu," Jeonghan mengulas senyum bisnis. Karena tidak menginginkan interupsi lain, dia berkata, "Mari kuantar keluar,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Taehyung masih menyandang status perjaka di usia dua puluh satu tahun. Di antaranya adalah kesibukan.

Ya. _Kesibukan_.

Dia merupakan yatim piatu tanpa warisan. Sendiri dan bangkut. Maka di samping segala aktivitas melelahkan sebagai mahasiswa ekonomi tahun kedua, Taehyung mengambil tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu—yang harus dilakukan setiap harinya—untuk dapat terus bertahan hidup. Yang terakhir adalah tampil menawan sepanjang malam sebagai _waiter_ di sebuah bar mewah kawasan Jung-gu.

Tidak ada tanda kutip negatif. Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Pekerjaannya tidak lebih dari mengantar minuman beralkohol dari meja bar ke meja lainnya di dalam bar yang mengusung gaya minimalis dengan dominasi kaca dan perpaduan warna hitam-putih.

Tampil menawan hanya satu dari sejumlah tuntutan dasar yang wajib dipenuhi setiap pegawai— _karena mau bagaimana lagi?_ Sebagian besar pengunjung berasal dari kalangan atas; selebriti, para pengusaha sukses, hingga chaebol yang sering muncul di surat kabar. Sang pemilik hanya ingin meningkatkan kenyamanan mereka demi apa yang biasa orang sebut sebagai 'keloyalan'.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya, tidak hanya keloyalan yang tumbuh subur di benak pengunjung, tapi juga sedikit banyak misinterpretasi. Terutama di kalangan wanita kaya raya yang duduk kesepian dan pria hidung belang yang senang memamerkan jabatan.

Tidak jarang senyum yang diulas para _waiter_ dan _waitress_ berseragam serba hitam disalahartikan sebagai undangan untuk dilecehkan baik secara lisan maupun fisik. Sama halnya dengan keramahan yang berusaha mereka pertahankan di tengah percikan amarah atas ketidaksopnanan yang diterima.

Terkadang, jika keberuntungannya berada di level terendah, Taehyung akan berhadapan dengan pengunjung angkuh yang berpikir bahwa harta dan kekuasaan yang dia miliki lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut dan menjilat lantai secara suka rela.

Seperti pria tua tegap dalam balutan jas hijau limun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan predator.

"Aku juga ingin memesanmu untuk kuminum di atas meja, Cantik,"

Taehyung mempertanyakan bagaimana dia bisa mengambil keputusan untuk melayani pria tua ini di tempat pertama, "Sayangnya namaku tidak terdaftar di menu, Tuan," senyum profesional terulas di bibirnya, seperti yang tertulis pada poin kedua peraturan pegawai.

Pria tua itu tertawa merendahkan. Cukup keras hingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung lain dari meja sebelah, "Apa peduliku?" dia menyeringai lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi bawah yang dilapisi emas "Aku menginginkanmu malam ini—dan tidak memberimu pilihan selain berbaring pasrah di atas meja untuk kucicipi,"

Kedua sudut bibir si pirang berkedut. _Tidak_. _Kau tidak bisa memakinya_. _Tidak sekarang_. _Tidak di sini_ , "Aku akan segera kembali untuk mengantarkan pesanan—"

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar meremas secara brutal sisi pantat kanannya. Sial. Dia memang memperhitungkan pelecehan fisik yang mungkin akan dilancarkan oleh pria tua ini—tapi tidak dengan gerakan secepat itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak memberimu pilihan lain, Cantik,"

Seakan-akan memperjelas maksud ucapannya, dia mengambil revolver dari balik jas hijau limunnya. Memamerkan sekilas pada si pirang sebelum mengarahkannya ke bawah meja. Melekatkan moncong senjata silver berkilau di bagian depan celana hitam si _waiter_. Tepat di mana penisnya berada.

Nafas Taehyung dicuri.

Perubahan situasi ini terlalu cepat untuk bisa ditanganinya.

Rasa geli dan jijik ditelan oleh pacuan adrenalin lalu diperburuk oleh debaran jantung yang menggila. Pikirannya saling tumpang tindih. Meributkan ada tidaknya peluru sementara musik jazz mengalun ceria sebagai latar belakang disela obrolan dan langkah kaki.

"Aku Lee Byungchul, sang naga api. Pemasok senjata mematikan paling besar di Incheon!"

Sulit untuk tidak merasa terintimidasi ketika ditodong sebuah senjata api di tempat yang tidak lazim sembari ditatap tajam oleh seorang pria yang mengaku kriminal. Terlebih ketika sebuah fakta yang sering dilupakan berputar-putar di pikirannya; _Candelaria juga menampung orang-orang berbahaya yang kaya raya_.

 _Sial_.

Taehyung tengah berhadapan dengan salah satunya.

Dan bersyukur belum gemetar hebat atau menangis sesenggukan meskipun keringat dingin mengucur jelas di balik seragam hitamnya.

"Aku memiliki seluruh uang yang kau inginkan dan kekuasaan yang tidak kau bayangkan. Jadi jangan pernah berani menolak keinginanku—"—pria tua itu menekan ujung revolver silvernya. Membuat si pirang menelan ludah kasar atas sensasi yang ditimbulkan lalu memaksa otaknya mencari solusi terbaik dari situasi menegangkan ini. _Sial_. Dia tidak ingin dilecehkan apalagi kehilangan penisnya—"—atau aku akan—"

"— _Shoot_ ,"

Suara serak yang hampir menyerupai bisikan mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Tembak saja dia,"

Melirik diam-diam dari sudut matanya, pemilik iris _hazelnut_ itu menemukan sosok pria berdiri di sisi lain meja. Kemeja biru gelap besar yang dia kenakan kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Satu tangan pria itu ada di dalam saku _jeans_ sementara tangan lainnya menggerakan gelas wine.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Taehyung tersentak kecil ketika mata sipit si pria pucat menangkap basah pengamatannya.

 _Ah_.

"Tembak saja waiter tampan itu," diucapkan dengan nada terlampau datar. Seolah-olah tengah menyarankan orang kelaparan untuk makan bukan penembakan di tempat ramai. Kejutan menyebalkannya adalah pria itu masih menjaga kontak mata dengan Taehyung.

 _He-hei!_

Si pirang yakin dia telah mengirimkan isyarat minta tolong melalui lirikan mata serta gerakan bibir yang samar. Namun alih-alih membantu, pria putih pucat itu justru mengatakan hal yang membuat Taehyung mematung di tempat.

"Dia tidak akan mau menuruti keinginan pria tua jelek sepertimu—jadi tunggu apa lagi? Shoot him,"

Sebuah pemikiran liar terlintas di pikiran kacau Taehyung;

 _Apa malam ini semua orang mental di kota Seoul datang ke Candelaria dan sepakat membunuhnya?_

"Shoot him. Now."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca fanfic ini. Terutama untuk yang follow, fav cerita ini dan ninggalin jejak di kolom review #kiss kiss

Terimakasih **noonim** , **Kyunie** , **Mawar biru** , **FunF** , dan **bulanagustus** untuk komentarnya #hug

Maaf buat miss-typo(s) yang banyak bertebaran. Dan bagi kalian yang kangen sama Jungkook. Dia bakal muncul unyu2 di chapter depan. Terakhir, doakan saya biar bisa update seminggu sekali ya #wink

ps: yang punya wattpad, bisa mampir ke akun saya [ cyreela ] saya bakal publis short story kookv disana


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Daddy, Don't Kill Them © Cyreela**

 **KookV Fanfiction**

 **[ BoysLove, Romance, Drama – M – MissTypos ]**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shoot him. Now."

"Cih."

Sebelum Kim Taehyung sempat tersadar dari pikiran liarnya, tekanan ujung revolver di bagian intim tubuhnya lenyap, diikuti gebrakan ceroboh di bawah meja. Beberapa pengunjung di sekitar mereka menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tertarik. Berbagai komentar samar-samar terdengar. Sebagian besar bernada merendahkan.

Taehyung mengabaikan semua itu untuk dapat fokus memperhatikan perubahaan ekspresi pria yang beberapa menit lalu mengancam serta menodongnya dengan senjata api. Sedikit terkejut mendapati keangkuhan di wajah pria itu berganti dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti ketegangan.

"Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman," kegelisahan meresap dalam suaranya, "Aku tidak tahu jika dia adalah bagian dari propertimu," dan terdengar jelas sehingga menarik tanda tanya di benak Taehyung. Karena, bagaimana bisa pria besar ini terintimidasi oleh perintah tanpa minat pria yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil?

Di sisi lain, si pria putih pucat mendengus bosan. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia melangkah pergi seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Meninggalkan si pria tua yang duduk kaku di kursinya dan Taehyung yang masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tempatnya, berusaha memahami sesuatu.

 _Tunggu sebentar, apa dia baru saja menyelamatkanku?_

.

.

Jeon Jungkook berdiri di depan lima anak tangga menuju bar mewah kawasan Jung-gu; Candelaria.

Tujuan utamanya adalah bertemu Taehyung—atau lebih tepat dikatakan berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu Taehyung di tempat kerjanya lalu memperhatikan si pirang sepanjang malam. Sayangnya Jungkook yakin, kedua penjaga di atas sana tidak akan membiarkan dia melangkah lebih jauh dengan mudah.

Terhitung masih ada satu minggu penuh sebelum Agustus berakhir. Artinya masih ada tujuh hari sial sebelum usianya menyentuh angka sembilan belas. Batas awal bagi seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan untuk dapat masuk ke dalam tempat berlabel dewasa dan minum alkohol secara bebas.

"Hei kau! menyingkir dari sana sekarang juga!" penjaga yang berwajah lebih masam berteriak. Tanpa perlu memeriksa sekitar, Jungkook sadar teriakan itu ditujukan untuknya—karena siapa lagi orang yang berdiri diam di depan anak tangga selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit di malam yang dingin?

"Kau menghalangi pengunjung yang ingin masuk ke dalam bar kami!" timpal penjaga lain.

Jungkook menghela nafas pendek. Tergoda melakukan sejumlah tindak kekerasan begitu mendengar cemoohan dari mulut kedua penjaga. Meskipun tubuh mereka dua kali lebih besar dan dilengkapi persenjataan tingkat pertama—yang tercetak jelas di balik seragam hitam ketat—tidak sedikitpun Jeon Jungkook merasa terintimidasi.

Dia yakin mampu dengan mudah menjatuhkan kedua penjaga dalam rentang waktu singkat tanpa terluka.

Namun pemuda berambut hitam itu ingat bahwa dia harus mempertahankan kesan baik di hadapan Taehyung, dan memulai keributan saat si pirang berada di wilayah yang sama bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Jadi Jungkook memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara lain agar kedua penjaga itu berhenti merendahkannya dan dia dapat masuk tanpa mencederai seseorang.

"Berapa yang kalian butuhkan untuk membiarkanku masuk?"

Seperti yang Jungkook duga, kedua penjaga itu tertawa. Terdengar begitu menjijikan di telinganya. Yang berwajah lebih masam melangkah turun. Melempar tatapan tajam ketika berhadapan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Pulang dan kumpulkan uang sebanyak yang kau bisa lalu kau bisa datang kembali dengan pakaian mahal dan mobil mewah."

Jungkook memutar matanya. Jadi ini bukan tentang tanda pengenal.

"Katakan saja berapa,"

Penjaga di atas tergelak sebelum menanggapi secara main-main, "Berapa banyak uang yang bisa kau tawarkan pada kami berdua?"

Jungkook mendongak, "Lebih dari yang bisa otak kecil kalian pikirkan," jawabnya sembari mengulas seringaian berbahaya. Menit berikutnya digunakan pemuda bermarga Jeon itu untuk mengucapkan sebuah penawaran singkat yang membuat kedua penjaga tegang bahkan sebelum kata terakhir terucap.

Angin malam berhembus. Deru kendaraan bermotor membelah jalanan legang. Beberapa pasangan berjalan riang melewati Candelaria dengan tangan saling bertaut.

Tidak ada persetujuan maupun penolakan yang terdengar.

Dan ketika Jungkook melangkah masuk, tidak seorangpun menghalanginya.

.

.

Atas kemurahan hati Hong Jisoo, Taehyung memiliki beberapa menit berharga untuk menenangkan diri di bawah meja bar setelah melewati pelecehan seksual yang menegangkan. Bahkan bartender tampan yang bergabung pada musim panas tahun lalu itu memberinya sekaleng cola gratis dan tetap menghargai batas privasi.

"Jika kau tidak merasa baikan juga, lebih baik kau beristirahat di ruang staff,"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. Membayangkan dirinya seorang diri di ruang staff berhatu itu berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, "Tidak perlu! Aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang!" jawabnya sembari menarik senyum lebar yang cukup meyakinkan.

Meskipun mata coklatnya menyiratkan keraguan, Jisoo mengangguk dan melemparkan senyum tipis, "Syukurlah jika begitu," ucapnya pelan.

Detik selanjutnya, ketika derit kursi beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar di sela dentingan gelas dan alunan musik indie lembut, Taehyung memperhatikan— _dengan kekaguman_ —bagaimana postur santai Jisoo berubah tegak dan senyum profesional terpasang di wajahnya secara bersamaan hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Selamat malam," si bartender menyapa ramah, "Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Tuan?"

Ada sejumlah ketukan statis di atas meja bar sebelum jawaban dari suara yang familiar menerobos pendengaran si pirang, "Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

 _Jeon Jungkook?_

Taehyung ingin bangkit untuk memastikan—namun Jisoo lebih dulu menekan salah satu bahu bagian depannya dengan tempurung lutut lalu melemparkan sebuah lap bersih ke atas kepalanya. Dari balik lap putih yang menutupi sebagian besar poni pirangnya, Taehyung menatap heran si bartender. Dengan gerakan bibir, dia mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan hening; ' _ada apa?_ '.

Sayangnya Jisoo hanya melemparkan lirikan tak terdefinisi sekilas padanya kemudian kembali fokus melayani pelanggan, "Bagaimana dengan _cola_?"

Taehyung tersedak pelan. Menatap kaleng cola kosong di tangannya dan melirik si bartender secara bergantian.

"Jangan main-main denganku,"

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya tanpa penyesalan, "Aku akan segera membuatkan sesuatu untukmu, Tuan,"

Tanpa menurunkan lutut yang menahan pergerakan Taehyung, Jisoo mengambil gelas cocktail di rak bawah dan sprite dingin di kulkas kecil. Kemudian, jemari terampil si bartender mengisinya dengan ice cubes lalu membuka kaleng minuman berkarbonasi secara dramatis sebelum menyiramkannya ke dalam gelas. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia mencelupkan tiga potong lime serta beberapa helai daun mint.

Sementara itu yang bisa dilakukan Taehyung hanya memainkan kaleng soda kosong dan menatap lantai sembari menunggu Jisoo menurunkan lututnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko membuat keributan lain dengan mengacaukan keseimbangan si bartender—atau membuatnya jatuh ketika melayani pelanggan—saat dia mencoba melepaskan diri secara paksa.

"Silahkan," ucap Jisoo, mendorong minuman itu ke arah pelanggan.

"Mengapa mereka masih mempertahankan orang lancang seperimu?"

Taehyung mengerjap bingung. Suara familiar itu menyiratkan ketidakpuasaan. Namun sejauh yang dia tahu, Hong Jisoo merupakan bartender terbaik di Candelaria. Rekam kerjanya seputih kertas—tanpa kesalahan atau pelanggaran kecil. Mustahil Jisoo memberikan rekomendasi buruk apalagi salah meracik sebuah minuman. Tidak. Daya ingat serta keterampilannya adalah mukjizat.

Jadi Taehyung mencari penjelasan lain dengan memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi Jisoo. Sayangnya dalam posisi tertahan seperti ini, pemilik iris _hazelnut_ tidak mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Terlebih si bartender tampan itu terus tersenyum.

Dan semakin diperhatikan, senyum mempesona Jisoo berubah menjadi senyum menyeramkan.

 _Dia terlihat seperti psikopat di film-film._

"Apa anda ingin minuman lain, Tuan?" tawar si bartender.

Taehyung turut menunggu. Menghitung dalam diam. Namun melewati lima puluh tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Kekhawatiran menyelinap. Jauh dalam benaknya, Taehyung berdoa agar dia menjadi satu-satunya pegawai sial malam ini—

"Dimana kamar kecilnya?"

—dan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya terlalu cepat.

.

.

Jisoo berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya luar biasa menyesal, membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah tanpa sebab, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menahanmu seperti tadi," jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus bahu si _waiter_ berulang kali, "Tapi aku melakukan itu juga demi kebaikanmu,"

Taehyung mengangguk yakin meskipun dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jisoo.

Seolah-olah menyadari isi kepala si _waiter_ , Jisoo menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Joanna di pintu masuk," dia memulai, tersenyum geli terlukis begitu melihat kegugupan di wajah tan si _waiter_ , "Aku tidak ingin dia melihat dan menyerangmu seperti biasa, jadi aku menahanmu di bawah," lanjutnya lancar.

Dan si pirang bisa merasakan kelegaan mengalir di wajahnya.

Joanna adalah janda kaya yang kesepian. Kesalahan terbesar Taehyung adalah terlalu ramah dan berhasil menarik perhatiannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka tiga bulan yang lalu. Alhasil, Joanna melakukan kunjungan rutin setiap rabu dan akhir pekan untuk menyerang Taehyung dengan pelukan erat dan ciuman pipi bertubi.

Tidak hanya itu, Joanna tanpa malu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai wanita yang Taehyung cintai pada pelanggan lain. Janda itu juga memaksakan dirinya mabuk berat sehingga tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri. Taehyung yang pada dasarnya memiliki jiwa sosial tinggi dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang laki-laki selalu memastikan Joanna mendapat taksi yang tepat untuk pulang—sebuah hal yang pada akhirnya disalah artikan Joanna.

"La—lalu, dimana dia?" tanya Taehyung sedikit gugup. Demi tuhan, dia tidak ingin dilecehkan lagi malam ini.

Jisoo menepuk bahunya ringan, "Tenang, Mingyu sudah membawanya ke meja di ujung paling kiri dan memberinya beberapa tembakan vodka," dia menjelaskan, "Jadi kau bisa keluar sekarang dan usahakan tidak mendekati meja nomor tiga belas, mengerti?"

Kepala pirang Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "Terimaka kasih banyak!"

Tawa si bartender meluncur ketika si _waiter_ memeluknya erat dan membuat mereka jatuh.

.

.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, kesal.

Dia telah menyapu pandangan di bar secara seksama dan memeriksa setiap bilik kamar mandi. Namun sosok Kim Taehyung belum juga terlihat. Informannya terlalu profesional untuk melakukan kesalahan dalam melaporkan jadwal si pirang—tapi jika benar seperti itu, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memberi pelajaran berharga.

"Bos, kau belum cukup umur masuk ke tempat ini,"

Dari cermin wastafel, Jungkook melihat wajah malas Min Yoongi.

 _Kebetulan sekali_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

Setelah nulis fanfic Believe, saya kesel sendiri sama Jungkook dan ga tau kenapa kebawa waktu nulis chapter ini jadi ga mau cepet-cepet bikin Jungkook ketemu Taehyung #ditabok

Terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, terlebih yang udah follow dan ninggalin jejak.

Terimakasih banyak buat Kyunie | Funf | Viyomi | noonim | JSBTS | Mawar biru komentar kalian jadi semangat tersendiri buat nulis chapter ini. Saya juga mau berterimakasih buat silent readers, semoga kalian puas sama chapter ini dan ngikutin terus fanfic ini. Love u all #kiss kiss

ps : makasih untuk koreksinya noonim #wink


End file.
